


【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋06

by Ryanoi



Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [6]
Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Series: 莲君的哥哥扭蛋 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547164
Kudos: 2





	【all莲】莲君的哥哥扭蛋06

祥生循着昨天的记忆往莲的学校走去，家附近的街道应当都是对的，不知道在哪个路口出了差错，下午三时左右外面也没有可以让他问路的人。就这样他渐渐偏离了目标，来到了繁华地带。  
街边路演正在做准备，公园里也有自带乐器随地演奏的歌者，正随心所欲地唱着歌，并没有人为之停留。路演的音响开得很大声，年轻人们衣着独特，音乐一响起就跑出来跳舞，他们律动着的身体让祥生感到非常熟悉，自己好像也能随着这充满节奏的音乐起舞。  
脑海中出现了无数短暂的记忆碎片，他也曾和街头上的青年们一样，穿着帅气的衣装，在绚丽的灯光下起舞，台下是观众们热切的呐喊，但是他永远没能站在舞台最中间，只能在聚光灯的边角里散发着稀薄的存在感，但是之前为了那一瞬的闪光，他也愿意付出一切努力……本该如此的，记忆就在这里彻底断了线，这些终究只是朦胧的预感罢了，他呆呆地站在一旁看了许久，没有注意到时间。  
“祥生哥哥！”  
回过神来，才发现已经天黑了，路演的人已经换了一批，空旷街道上有一些打扮入时的男青年在拿着话筒打节奏，随意舞蹈。一片嘈杂中，莲呼唤他的声音也格外明显。  
祥生只穿着简单深色的衣服，那都是大哥以前的旧衣服，他身处人群之中格格不入，目光空虚地望着，脸上的表情让人觉得他随时都会消失一样。  
“莲……对不起，我迷路了。不知不觉就在这里待了这么久。”  
“我和学长找你半天了！还好找到了……”莲冲上去抓住他的手臂，就把人往人群外面带，“晚上还是很危险的啊，你又不熟悉这里。”  
“抱歉，我会注意的。豆原君是吗，谢谢你。”  
豆原学长推着单车来到他们身边，额头上都是汗，“没事就好，快些回去吧，现在应该还有公车。莲君要不要继续和我一起？”  
“一起是指……”  
祥生的视线在他们两个人之间徘徊，看到豆原的单车后座才心下了然。  
“前辈，不好意思，我怕祥生哥哥一个人坐公车又会到更远的地方去，就让我和他一起回家吧，今天真的辛苦你了！……要不然我请前辈吃顿晚饭吧？休息一下再回去如何？”莲侧过头看着祥生，眼神在征求他的同意，“哥哥也饿了吧，在外面待了好久，中午有好好吃饭吗？”  
说到中午，自然不得不提与鹤房的那场混战，饶是温和的外表也禁不住有了一丝裂缝，祥生心虚地点点头。  
“好不容易到街上来一次，前辈想吃什么？”  
豆原学长推着单车走在最右边，祥生走在最左边，莲牢牢地抓着祥生的手臂走在中间，三个人的影子被路灯拉得很长，不时伴随着说话声。  
“难得想要吃点甜食了，最近的训练菜单很可怕哦。”  
豆原学长不好意思地笑了，甜食和他给人的印象完全不搭。  
“棒球部的训练是不是很辛苦啊，那前辈想吃什么甜食？”  
“前面不远的Sweethouse出了新品奶昔，我想试试。”  
“好啊，那就去吧，……哥哥可以吗？”  
突然被喊到名字，祥生有些惊讶，这一路上他都像个多余的人，根本插不进同为高中生的二人对话，他也不太明白奶昔是什么，但是既然提到奶昔时，莲是一副快乐的神情，他很乐意去尝试。  
“可以，你们喜欢就好了。”  
“也要哥哥喜欢才行呐！”  
莲拽着他的手臂晃悠几下，细细的小腿轻快地抬起，跳跃几下，祥生也被他带得步伐不稳。  
“祥生哥哥是不是对跳舞感兴趣？都看入迷了啊，周六我有舞蹈课，要不要一起来玩？”  
祥生迷茫地点了点头。  
“莲君，有在上舞蹈课吗？具体是学什么？”  
豆原学长也很好奇，因为身为学生会成员，莲作为归宅部荣誉部员的身份他是知道的，可是为什么莲不选择加入学校的舞蹈社团呢。  
“啊，和学校的不太一样来着，所以我就没有参加社团，但是我可是从小学五年级就开始坚持了哦，学校的演出我是一定会参加的，到那时就请前辈期待吧！”  
“嗯，好啊，我等着你，你也可以来体育场给我、我们校队应援。”  
豆原学长匆忙改口，莲并没有在意。在闲聊的途中，不一会儿他们就走到了甜品店。

店内播放着舒缓的情歌，三三两两坐着的都是年轻情侣，也有放了学的学生，但都是女生居多，突然进来三个男生，一时间吸引了许多注意，更多的是在将视线停驻在祥生和豆原身上，莲要比他们矮上一头，又瘦弱，很容易被忽视。  
“你好，我们三个人点餐。”  
莲举着菜单喊店员过来，他应该对这里很熟悉，新品栏里赫然有着奶昔字样。  
“三份，要什么味的？”  
他们选择的是一个圆桌，莲依旧可以算是坐在中间，豆原学长把头偏过去想看仔细点，不免就会碰到莲的头发。  
“写着第二份半价呢。”  
“啊，真的哎……可三份的话怎么算。”  
“要带份给鹤房吗。”  
祥生真的只是出于礼貌才提了一句，莲当即回绝。  
“就三份，谢谢。”  
最后三个人分别点的原味草莓味和抹茶味。顺带加上了曲奇饼干和小蛋糕，不时能听到旁边的女高中生女大学生，在对着祥生哥哥窃窃私语，对豆原学长也有些议论要发表的样子，莲无聊地趴在桌子上等待他的甜品。  
“怎么了，是累了吗？”祥生蹙着眉一脸抱歉。  
“啊，才不会呢，累的应该是前辈……对吧？”  
“哦，我已经恢复过来了。”  
豆原学长丝毫不露疲态，只有额前被汗润湿的黑发能证明他确实经历了辛苦。  
“真可怕，平时校队的训练强度应该是今天的好几倍吧？”  
“那倒也不至于，啊，奶昔到了。”  
“祥生哥哥还是应该原味吧，这家的牛奶很浓哦，不知道你喜不喜欢。”  
祥生喝了一口，发觉这是冰凉的，碎碎的冰和浓烈的奶香味确实很可口，他点点头。  
“那就太好了，我今天想试试草莓味。”莲把盖子掀开，吸管也拿到一边，他习惯于直接饮用，这样就会在嘴唇边粘上一圈白色泡沫，他伸出粉红色的舌头迅速地舔干净，又拿起饼干吃了一口。  
“唔？为什么都看着我，前辈不喝吗？”  
豆原学长移开了眼神，啜饮了一口抹茶奶昔，他很在意莲嘴边沾着的没有被舔掉的痕迹还有饼干渣，又觉得他吃起东西来真的像小孩子那样可爱，冰凉丝滑的奶昔和隐秘的爱恋情绪被吞入口中。  
而祥生则是非常自然地伸出手指，轻轻地揩掉莲嘴边的东西，再自己吃掉。  
“……哎？”  
“……”  
莲咀嚼巧克力蛋糕的动作停止了。  
“怎么了？”  
祥生无辜地反问道，莲也只能摇头回神，吞下蛋糕再喝一口奶昔。  
他果然不是莲君的表哥。豆原因为喝了冰冷的饮料，肠胃又有些异样，同时思维变得更清醒。  
那他到底是谁。  
看着相处甚欢的二人，豆原也明白现在的确不是讨论这个话题的时机，他打算自己先进行调查，再加上祥生本人确实不会对莲造成伤害，更应该提防的是今天出现在校门口的那个人。

“那我骑车回去了，你们回家要注意安全啊。”  
豆原学长骑在单车上，看着他们俩都上了公车才骑车前进，伴随着他们往前走了一段。  
“前辈，明天见！”  
莲坐在公车后座的窗边，笑着对豆原告别，直到看不见豆原的身影才坐正了身体。  
七时许的公车空荡荡的，莲刚给家里回了电话，居然是鹤房接的。  
“喂，妈妈？”  
“是我啦。你们找到他没。”  
“怎么是你接的啊，我家里人呢？”  
“说是在加班，我带你那两个弟弟随便吃了点，你们是不是该回来了？”  
鹤房有点不耐烦，莲从电话那头还能听见弟弟们吵闹的声音。  
“哦，谢谢你了，我们在外面吃过晚饭，正在回去的公车上。”  
“嗯，快一点啊。”  
“那再……”莲还没说完，那边就挂断了。  
“是鹤房吗？”  
祥生小心翼翼地问。  
“我也没想到是他，放学的时候他还来找我……”莲觉得自己是不是对鹤房过度防范了，“你们在家里没发生什么吧，我突然想起来他嘴角好像肿了。不过应该不可能是祥生哥哥……”  
“是我。”  
“哎？”  
“我和鹤房因为某些原因争吵了起来，没能控制住局面……”  
“真的假的啊？”  
不仅是鹤房，对于祥生哥哥的真实性格，莲说不定也还是一无所知。  
“那你有受伤吗？真是的，明明我是想要个哥哥分担我的压力，结果你们反倒成为了我的负担啊，以后不能再打架！”  
莲生气地鼓着嘴巴，捶了一下祥生的肩膀，看到祥生脸色一变，又慌张地轻声问。  
“伤到这里了吗？对不起对不起，我不知道……”  
“没事的，莲抱我一下就不疼了。”  
祥生低下头看着他，漆黑的眼睛又变得湿漉漉的，像一只做错事情的小狗在祈求主人原谅，莲也只能环住了他的肩膀，不敢多动。  
“你们要好好相处才行啊，虽然鹤房他……毕竟也是我得到的哥哥，同为哥哥一定要友好，要想待在川尻家就要遵守禁令。”  
“什么禁令？”  
“禁止过度接触！这是爸爸一直告诫我们家四兄弟的，现在对你们也适用哦！”  
莲很严肃地说着，祥生在心底揣摩着过度接触的含义，偷偷地搂住他的腰，嗅着那令人安心的香气。  
“嗯，我一定遵守。”  
“祥生哥哥乖的话，这周六我就带你去舞蹈班哦，我会说服妈妈的！”  
“那就让鹤房一个人待在家里吗？”  
祥生总喜欢故意提到鹤房测试莲的反应。  
“他啊……就随便了，我会问问看的。”  
莲很不乐意的样子逗乐了祥生，他不安定的心也终于能够短暂地沉浸在幸福中。


End file.
